A radioimmunoassay for human type I procollagen is being applied to the sera and body fluids of patients with diseases affecting connective tissues. The binding reactions of procollagens and collagens with components of the fibroblast surface membrane are being studied with respect to ligand specificities, characterization of membrane acceptors/receptors and the metabolic consequences of such binding reactions.